


Night Call

by Siruwia



Series: Call [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Humor, M/M, Romance, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prezent urodzinowy dla Daimon, która zawsze i wszędzie rozsiewa dobrą energię.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Night Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daimon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daimon).



> Prezent urodzinowy dla Daimon, która zawsze i wszędzie rozsiewa dobrą energię.

Naruto nie miał problemów ze snem. Właściwie, to przychodził mu łatwo, kiedy wracał do domu przed dziewiętnastą, mając za sobą dziesięć godzin pracy. Jeśli już zapadał w sen, to obudzić mógł go tylko dźwięk budzika. Jednak od pewnego czasu zdarzało mu się wstawać w nocy.  
Rano był niewyspany, a worki pod jego oczami stały się bardziej widoczne. Powodem było głównie to, że w pracy miał masę roboty, którą czasami zabierał ze sobą do domu i ograniczało to czas, który zazwyczaj spędzał z Sasuke. Czuł się zestresowany, a nie miał nawet czasu by rozładować napięcie. Zdarzało mu się być opryskliwym, co martwiło go najbardziej, bo przecież Sasuke nie mógł nic poradzić w związku z jego pracą.  
Teraz znów, przekręcając się z boku na bok, westchnął w końcu ciężko i usiadł, przecierając dłonią twarz. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, a miejsce obok puste. Włożył kapcie na nogi i w samych spodniach od dresu, wyszedł z sypialni. W salonie było ciemno, więc skierował swoje kroki do małego pomieszczenia, które zostało przerobione na biuro. Drzwi były otwarte, a w środku paliło się światło.  
— Nie śpisz? — zapytał, podchodząc do Sasuke siedzącego przed komputerem i zawzięcie stukającego w klawiaturę.  
— Mhm — odparł brunet, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora.  
Naruto przyuważył leżące na biurku, puste opakowanie po odgrzewanym posiłku i skrzywił się nieznacznie. Podszedł powoli do mężczyzny i położył mu dłonie na ramionach, zaczynając je niespiesznie masować. Ramiona powoli rozluźniały się pod dotykiem jego palców.  
— Znowu jesz chemię? — zapytał cicho, pochylając się do przodu i wczytując się w pierwsze zdanie, na które trafił.  
Sasuke trącił go tyłem głowy, ale nie oderwał palców od klawiatury, które znały ją lepiej niż jego oczy. Naruto prychnął pod nosem.  
— Bronisz tego tekstu, jakby był tajemnicą państwową. — Zaśmiał się, ale wyprostował, respektując prywatność swojego chłopaka.  
— Nie jest skończony — odparł tylko Sasuke, opierając głowę o brzuch blondyna i patrząc na ekran spod przymrużonych powiek.  
— Skoro już musisz pisać po nocach, to chociaż odżywiaj się porządnie. — Uzumaki westchnął i pochylił się, owijając rękami ramiona Uchihy i opierając na nich brodę.  
Sasuke nie potrafił gotować. Szczytem jego możliwości kulinarnych było odgrzanie jakiegoś gotowca, który i tak smakował jak przeterminowane jedzenie, w mniemaniu Naruto oczywiście. Sam Sasuke dowiedział się o tym, dopiero po zasmakowaniu kuchni Uzumakiego.  
— Czyli mam cię wyciągać z łóżka, za każdym razem, gdy zrobię się głodny? — Uchiha w końcu oderwał palce od klawiatury i przejechał dłońmi po przedramionach Naruto, zerkając w bok na jego twarz.  
— Hmm... — Naruto udał, że się zastanawia. — Nie, ale możesz mnie wyciągać z łóżka, kiedy najdzie cię ochota na coś innego — wymruczał mu do ucha i przygryzł małżowinę. Sasuke zaśmiał się, odwracając głowę, by sięgnąć jego ust.  
— Co powiesz na spacer? — zapytał Uzumaki, zjeżdżając dłońmi do brzucha bruneta.  
— Jest trzecia nad ranem, Naruto. — Sasuke spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
— Nie byliśmy jeszcze na plaży po zmierzchu — westchnął Naruto i pocałował ramię Uchihy. Miał wielką ochotę na seks.  
— Nic dziwnego, po ciemku nie ma co oglądać — prychnął brunet.  
— Cóż, w takim razie pójdę sam. Pewnie znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie chciał ze mną zwiedzać po ciemku — powiedział Naruto z udawaną obojętnością i cofając ręce, wzruszył ramionami.  
— Może trochę świeżego powietrza mi nie zaszkodzi. — Uchiha odchrząknął i zamknął laptopa. — Pozwolisz tylko, że się przebiorę.  
— W tym mógłbym ci nawet potowarzyszyć. — Naruto uśmiechnął się przekornie i pozwolił Sasuke obcałować swoją szyją. Przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby podstępem zwędzić poślizg.  
*  
Na zewnątrz było parno. Sasuke wziął głęboki wdech, ale wcale go to nie orzeźwiło. Jedyną pociechą był brak słońca i im bliżej byli bulwaru, tym bardziej odczuwalny wiatr. Zarzucił rękę na ramiona Naruto, idąc oświetloną ścieżką, prowadzącą do wejścia na plaże. O tej porze w okolicy nie było nikogo, jedynie ptaki przerywały ciszę panującą wokół.  
Uzumakiemu nie udało się niepostrzeżenie zabrać ze sobą lubrykantu. Poza tym, głupotą byłoby wzięcie całej tubki, gdzie by ją schował? W skarpetkę? Zdążył jednak przed wyjściem zerknąć na kalendarz, co wprowadziło go w jeszcze lepszy nastrój. Zrzucając klapki z nóg, wkroczył na piasek i skierował się prosto do brzegu.  
Ocean był spokojny, fale znikome, a woda naprawdę ciepła. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, rzucając obuwie na piasek.  
— Naruto? Co robisz? — Sasuke dołączył do chłopaka, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach i niezbyt entuzjastycznie podchodząc do całej sytuacji.  
— Rozbieraj się — rzucił chłopak i pozbył się koszulki, rozpiął pasek u spodni, które po chwili dołączyły do reszty garderoby. Nie omieszkał pozbyć się także bokserek.  
— Oszalałeś? — zapytał Uchiha, unosząc brew i nie wykonując żadnych ruchów.  
— To ty oszalałeś, nie dość, że mnie po ciemku nie zobaczysz, to rezygnujesz z możliwości zmacania? — prychnął Uzumaki i ignorując swojego chłopaka, wszedł do wody. Aż westchnął cicho, kiedy był na tyle głęboko, by zanurzyć się po szyję.  
Sasuke wpatrywał się w ciemność, w której stracił z oczu zarys sylwetki blondyna. Przygryzł wargę, a następnie zrzucił z siebie szybko ubrania, wchodząc ostrożnie do wody. Poza tym, że nie mógł nic zobaczyć, to nie słyszał Uzumakiego. Pomimo tego, rozejrzał się dookoła.  
— Naruto? — rzucił w przestrzeń i usłyszał plusk po swojej lewej stronie.  
— Tu jestem — oznajmił blondyn i naprowadzając go głosem, poczekał aż Uchiha do niego dołączy. Kiedy mokre dłonie spoczęły na jego biodrach, uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Co takiego mówiłeś o macaniu? — wyszeptał Sasuke tuż przy uchu Naruto i zjechał dłońmi na jego pośladki, prowadząc ich na głębszą wodę.  
Uzumaki położył dłonie na łopatkach bruneta, przytulając się do niego i wdychając jego zapach. Sasuke wciąż był suchy od pasa w górę, dopóki nie doszli na głębokość klatki piersiowej. Naruto pociągnął go w dół, zanurzając się z nim po szyję i całując głęboko. Tego mu brakowało.  
To nie tak, że się nie całowali, ale brakowało im takiej intymnej atmosfery. Sasuke goniły terminy, a Naruto większość czasu spędzał w pracy.  
— Masz jutro wolne? — zapytał Uchiha, trącając nosem, nos Naruto i całując krótko.  
— Jutro niedziela — westchnął Uzumaki, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. — I twoje urodziny — uśmiechnął się szeroko, co Uchiha poczuł na skórze. — Wszystkiego najlepszego, Sasuke.  
Uzumaki zniknął pod powierzchnią wody. Sasuke sapnął głucho, gdy poczuł jak usta blondyna pochłaniają jego członka. Naruto doszedł do wniosku, że lubrykant nie będzie potrzebny.


End file.
